Loke (Leo)
|-|Celestial Spirit= |-|Human= Summary Loke (ロキ Roki) is a member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit Leo (レオ Reo), who is known as "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Loke (Leo) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Celestial Spirit, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance Attack Potency: Small City level (He is more or less comparable to Natsu and Gray) | City level (Somewhat clashed with and held back Torafuzar) | Likely Large Mountain level (Fought and knocked back Jacob slightly) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Natsu and Gray) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Jacob) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class (He is more or less comparable to Natsu and Gray) | City Class (Somewhat clashed with and held back Torafuzar) | Likely Large Mountain Class (Fought and knocked back Jacob slightly) | Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Gajeel) | City level (Took hits from Torafuzar) | Likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Jacob) | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very high Range: Several hundred of meters Standard Equipment: Magic Ring: Loke wears a simple ring adorning the index finger of his right hand to perform standard Ring Magic. This jewel isn't rare, being simply a mass-produced ring with a Lacrima crystal embedded in it. Intelligence: Very Experienced Combatant Weaknesses: The more fatigued his summoner is, the weaker he becomes, If he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World, he will eventually fade from existence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regulus (王の光レグルス Regurusu): A type of Caster Magic related to his Celestial Spiritpowers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey.Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!." Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. *'Lion Brilliance' (獅子光耀 Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. *'Regulus Impact' (獅子王の輝きレグルスインパクト Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot. *'Regulus Gatling Impact:' Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light. Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Since Regulus is directly related to his Celestial Spirit's powers, Loke relies on standard Ring Magic while in human form. This Magic employs physical attacks which look like a less garish version of his signature melee Magic. *'Twister:' Loke touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around him, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Strangely enough, while performing this spell, Loke's Magic Ring is placed on his left hand's index finger, instead of his right one, with him touching the ring with his right index and middle fingers. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Loke uses this Magic to change his appearance, changing between his human form and his spirit form. Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Loke is able to mentally communicate with his owner via his key. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7